


feelings...

by SweetKisses_20



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Declarations Of Love, Developing Relationship, Drinking Games, F/F, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, First Relationship, Flirting, Language of Flowers, Love Confessions, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23095285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetKisses_20/pseuds/SweetKisses_20
Summary: He felt an urge to do something. In a moment he pressed his lips against the man's lips...when the male's lips touched him sparks flew in every direction, and it was like the world was slowly disappearing around them, along with all of their worries, their troubles and their problems.One wanted that the kiss would never finish, the other one was shocked but he felt so good he never felt like that and almost no one kissed him. In the kiss he could feel his lovely attitude and his positive aura.
Relationships: Adachi Tohru/Narukami Yu, Amagi Yukiko/Satonaka Chie, Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu
Kudos: 6





	1. Feelings start to bloom

**Author's Note:**

> i'm pretty excited about publishing my writings here, i was always afraid of doing it but here i am trying to see if people will like my writing  
> i hope you like it, enjoy ^^

chapter one Feelings start to bloom

"I'm not going to hurt you"

"But you could. And it would be really easy for you"

"Yeah, I could. Yes it would be easy. It would be the easiest thing in the world. But I won't. I would never"

After these words both of them went quiet and stared at each other.   
The ashen male observed the man, he wasn't worried he knew that he had no intention to hurt him but he wondered why he came here to talk.

"Why did you come here if you won't fight me or hurt me?"

Questioned Yu resting a hand on his hip

"I came cause I wanted to see you, see if you're still the same person when you aren't surrounded by your friends the same lovable person who cares, who worries and who want to fix everything"

Responded the man gazing down

He was clearly gazing down but he wasn't lying. He was sincere...He searched for something, something or someone who can fix him and help him.

"Tell me do you feel the same sensation I feel?"

Asked the ashen male trying to make eye contact with him

"You're clearly imagining it, I don't feel anything"

Responded the man giggling

"You're lying, I know you do"

Yu went near him. He could clearly see that he was lying to himself, he went a few centimetres near his face.

"You don't miss anything eh?"

Replied Adachi trying to avoid eye contact with the male

The ashen male didn't answer and he didn't move. He hadn't distanced himself from the man, he could clearly feel his scent and his breath on him, not his gaze unfortunately.   
He wasn't looking at him maybe he won't or he's shy, he placed a hand on his cheek and finally the man looked at him. 

"Do you really think you can change me with your lovely attitude?"

Questioned the man

"You're different from the other people I've been around and I've loved. I like you, but I don't think you feel the same for me am I right?"

Remarked Yu caressing his cheek with his hand

"Are you saying that you like me, seriously? You're only saying it cause you're like this, I don't believe you" 

Replied the man trying to go away from him.

He was trying to go away, why? Why doesn't he want to accept his help and his feelings?

"Please don't go away, let me understand"

Responded the ashen male with a brittle voice and he grabbed his hand causing the man to turn around and stare at him.

"What do you want from me? What do you want to understand?"

Questioned the man

Yu felt an urge to do something. In a moment he pressed his lips against the man's lips...  
when the male's lips touched him sparks flew in every direction, and it was like the world was slowly disappearing around them, along with all of their worries, their troubles and their problems.  
One wanted that the kiss would never finish, the other one was shocked but he felt so good he never felt like that and almost no one kissed him. In the kiss he could feel his lovely attitude and his positive aura.

"That's what you need to understand, don't hide your feelings, and I know that you would say the reverse thing right now"

Replied the ashen male with a quiet voice looking into his gray eyes. 

He never stopped to stare at them this made the man blinks a few times then broke the eye contact

Adachi didn't have anymore words to say he should go away and never think about it anymore. He turned around and he was ready to go away from here then suddenly he heard his name from the ashen male and this made him freeze.

" I have to understand this? Tell me how you can be attracted to me . There are a lot of other boys and men in this village, why me? what I have is so special?"

Asked the man clearing his throat

Yu's cheeks flushed, his gaze wasn't locked on him and he noticed that the man was looking away but when asked this question he looked at him.

"You are more than what you think, maybe you have something special, I'm just attracted by you"

Replied the male rushing a hand through his hair

The man went away and the ashen male stayed here until he disappeared completely.

'Don't worry we'll meet soon' 

The ashen male was at home, when he entered into the house Nanako was there waiting for him.

"Big bro where you were? It's dinner time"   
Exclaimed the girl with a silvery voice

Yu was listening to her but his mind wasn't there. He was thinking about him. He hopes he'll realize what he feels for him and he'll not refuse to it.  
But after a few minutes he focused on her

"I went out with some friends, dinner time yes I remember it now I'm going prepare you a delicious dinner"

Replied the ashen male with a silvery voice

When they sat down for eating Nanako noticed that Yu was distracted by something he has thoughts going on his mind.

"Big bro is everything alright? You seems pretty distracted"

Questioned the girl

"Yes everything is fine, don't worry it's nothing bad" 

Responded the male blushing, he tried to don't show it even if it's pretty visible

"Uh, are you in love again? I remember that I saw you like this when you was In love with someone else"

Remarked the girl

She isn't stupid and almost all the time she saw him in every type of situation good or bad, he usually talked with her cause why not? with bad things maybe he didn't tell them fully, she's so young to know certain things. 

Yu glanced at her, she was pretty curious to know his answer and probably she'll ask other things too so he'll not lie to her. 

"You've guessed right, I'm in love again. But with a completely different person, this person seems pretty different from the other ones I loved and that's what attract me but I'm not sure if he also feels like this"

Replied the male 

The girl was confused. Maybe this was a mature subject to talk about.

"How does it feel to be in love? Is it good like all the people say? I've heard some people saying it's bad is it true big bro?"

Questioned the girl 

The ashen male noticed the confused look on the girl's face.

"Love can be good or bad it depend by the experience you had with it, but being in love is something magical"

Remarked the ashen male noticing that the girl was still confused about it

"So you fall in love with a person only looking at him/her?"

Demanded Nanako

"No it isn't so easy"

Responded the male giggling

"Well it's time to go to bed"

Remarked Yu accompanying the girl to her room

"Good night big bro"

The male went to his room and he couldn't stop thinking about him. This man...he can exactly remember his reaction, he didn't believe that he's something so rare, something so special. 

The next day~

The morning sun had kissed him awake. Slivers of light peeped through the drawn blinds, casting thin golden stripes across his face. He opened his eyes and slowly, drowsily and lopped sidedly he smiled. He sauntered to the kitchen made coffee and breakfast for himself and Nanako, a few minutes later he could see the girl waiting for breakfast but not impatiently.

"Good morning big bro, are you still in love?"

Questioned the girl glancing at him 

"Love doesn't vanish in one day, yes I am but I think you haven't asked this for knowing it do you want to know something else right?"

Responded Yu giggling 

The girl nodded then she focused on her breakfast but she could notice that the male had a lot of thoughts on his mind but she didn't ask anything.

After finishing breakfast the male went to his room while he was dressing his thoughts were still going on in his mind.

'He seemed so confused but at the same time he seems scared to be loved or scared to love? Maybe both I need to know more about him, I'll ask him about this'

Contemplated the male while opening the wardrobe 

Yu decided to wear an obsidian black coat  
A white shirt, a green blue-ish v neck shirt dark blue dress pants and black shoes, in the end he added a final touch to his attire he has chosen a delicate lavender cologne. 

~Clouds move in the morning sky, kissed into brilliant white by the sun. They move south together yet independently. Gaps widen and close, one slides right under another and always they are changing shape.  
The ashen male sauntered to the road that leads to the school while doing it he noticed a florist shop that made him remembered his idea so he decided to stop by it.

"Oh welcome do you need something young boy?"

  
The florist was a middle-aged woman she was ready to give you advice for every type of flower they said she's the better florist in all the city

"Yes I need some flowers, a few red tulips"  
Replied the male glancing over the woman shoulder looking at all these beautiful flowers

"Oh young boy, you know what's the meaning of this flower right? You have to declare your love to someone, a young and handsome boy like you surely has a lot admirers from girls and boys too"  
Remarked the woman giggling

He didn't have any intention to talk about him but maybe he could tell a few things.

"Young boy can I know who's the secret admirer? They are a girl or boy? And how old they are, how they are?"  
The middle-aged woman was very nosy but Yu won't to act rude so he decided to answer to all these questions

"I know the meaning of this flower that's why I've chosen it, and it's the reverse he's not an admirer I'm the one."  
Responded Yu gazing away from the woman 

The woman placed a hand on the male's shoulder

"Young boy you I hope for you it'll go well, but let's return to the other questions he's a boy?"  
The woman really wanted to know who he was, the ashen male didn't have intention to tell her anything else.

"He's a man, a rare and special person"  
Replied the male smiling

The woman saluted him and he went away continuing to stutter to the road that this time doesn't lead to the school. 

Each person in the crowd moved as if unseeing hands drag them this way and that, pulling their eyes to one thing and then another. They respond in predictable ways, each of them with a goal to achieve for the day.   
In the distance Yu could see his friends but now it wasn't the time for it, it wasn't the time to talk about him not with all of them so he tried to avoid them changing the road of his destination and at the same time he hopes to not been seen but he could heard them talking they weren't so much distant.

"Yu's not with us this morning I wonder why, maybe something's happened but surely he'll come to school"  
Remarked Yosuke

"Don't you think we should check if he's ok? You can call him, maybe there's something going on."  
Exclaimed Chie while picking out her phone to call him

"Are you sure of doing this? Maybe he got some important stuff to do, we'll see him at school"  
Responded the cheerful boy

"Well if you say so, but remember if something happens it's your fault for not checking on him"  
Replied the girl

"You don't need to worry, I know if there's something he'll probably tell us"  
Responded Yukiko while she was calming down her gf

The 3 of them continued to the road to school and finally Yu can proceed to his destination.

~Finally he arrived there, his cheeks flushed at the thought of the man's reaction but probably he'll not see him. The ashen male entered the police station, he started to observe everything there's in it and also tried to notice if he was there.

"Is there something you need?"  
The voice came from a woman who was constantly observing him.

You can't be sure of everything you see so she checked on him.  
But he didn't answered, he was immersed in his own thoughts

"Ah I remember you're the transferred student so you must be Yu Narukami, I wonder why a boy like you is here, do you search someone?"

Yu adjusted his glasses and showed up the flowers.

"Oh these are for me thank you"  
The woman was pretty convinced of it, she was smiling a lot but suddenly another voice could be heard.

"You don't get it these flowers aren't for you, probably the boy has someone else in mind, so Yu what are you doing here you aren't involved in suspicious things right? And what you've got there?"  
Replied the man, and he noticed Yu was holding something.

'Flowers here what he has in mind, seriously? Better that I ask him for who they are'

The ashen male noticed a confused look on Dojima's face, should he tell him about it?  
The male's cheeks were suddenly kissed pink like a spring rose, he tried to hide it with his usual composure but the man could notice it.

"For who these flowers are? Probably someone you really like cause you're blushing a lot but you're trying to hide it, well can I know who?"  
Questioned the man

"I'll leave them here this person will know that they are for him"  
Replied the male gazing at the flowers not at the man's face

"So you decide to leave everyone in the mystery, well the only thing is that you aren't involved in suspicious things"  
Dojima took the flowers and putted them on a small table he'll check them later

"I promise I'm not involved in anything, well now I have to go to school"  
Responded the male while saluting the man

A few minutes later after being sure that the male went away the man checked the bouquet of flowers. There was a little card, and there was something written on both sides. "Red tulip-choose this flower for making a declaration of love"

'Declaration of love uh? The boy has fallen in love I wonder with who' 

He continued to check the card 

  
"As the flower said I'm making a declaration of love, take all the time you need to realize it but remember what happened between us a few days ago. I know that at first you'll refuse but I'm hopeful I know that you'll change your mind and maybe in these days you'll receive other flowers who knows. With Love Yu"

'He's seriously in love well I'm not going to deepen in it since there's nothing suspicious involved, well time to return to work'


	2. Red tulips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His cloudy gray eyes were locked at the flowers, thoughts going on his mind  
> 'A declaration of love for me?  
> he's falling in love with me, seriously? And I remember what happened between us he kissed me, everything happened all of sudden.  
> He said I have something special that attracts him, is he drunk? There are thousands of people in this village why me? Maybe I should go to talk with him'

~Adachi was focused on his usual paperwork when suddenly he heard Dojima returning to the office while doing it he was talking about something.  
The man showed him the flowers

"The boy who bought the flowers here is Yu Narukami, on the card it's written that he's doing a declaration of love. you already saw him once so you should remember him"  
The man put the flowers in a vase and left everything here, everything's a mystery so there was no reason to continue questioning him.

The brown haired man checked the card and certain words catches his attention 'remember what happened between us a few days ago' he re-read it to be sure he wasn't imagining it, then it continued 'I know that at first you'll refuse but I'm hopeful I know that you'll change your mind'

His cloudy gray eyes were locked at the flowers, thoughts going on his mind   
'A declaration of love for me?  
he's falling in love with me, seriously? And I remember what happened between us he kissed me, everything happened all of sudden.  
He said I have something special that attracts him, is he drunk? There are thousands of people in this village why me? Maybe I should go to talk with him'

"Something's wrong? We've got work to do there's no time to be distracted by a bouquet of flowers but let me ask one thing, do you know something about this declaration of love and what's written the card 'remember what happened between us a few days ago'   
If the boy took the flowers here it means that someone here attracts him, he never mentioned a name what if it's you?"  
Questioned the man giggling

"It can't be possible that he's attracted by a man like me, I'm not like he imagines me in his dreams I'm nothing of it he needs someone more younger that fits more his view on love"  
Replied the brown haired man while looking away 

  
Adachi went quiet and continued to focus on his work, he doesn't have any intention to tell it to other people first he needs to understand his true feelings towards the boy. Luckily Dojima believed what he said so he'll not ask anything else about it, he needs to talk with Yu.  
No matter how much he tried to focus on his work he always ended up thinking about that boy. A few times he found himself looking outside the window, he imagined the boy in front of him doing his declaration of love.  
He recalled again the kiss between them...his lavender scent...his silver eyes fixed on him also if they were closed...butterflies inside of himself...confusion but at the same a never-ending feeling.  
'i really need to talk to him or this will never end, let's hear what he has to say'  
The brown haired man sauntered to the road that leads to Junes, Dojima wouldn't be happy when he'll notice that he's absent again maybe this time he'll understand that is for a different matter.

~Rain fell on the mean streets and the executive homes just the same. There was no greater equalizer than mother nature and from the low slung cloud she exploded with pent up fury. Wind whipped the frigid drops, sending them hurtling in every direction but straight down...he stood there, his gaze burning into the horizon, staring at the beauty of the upcoming storm and the crying clouds. 

Today Junes wasn't so crowded that's mean that maybe he can talk about certain stuff with the boy. Adachi observed around waiting for him, the boy who made him feel something...made him feel confused but at the same time sure of it.   
The last rays of the late afternoon sun fell slanting through one of Junes windows...his hair was as waves of pure earth, softly reflecting the light of the sun...his cloudy gray eyes valorized by a ray of sun...a kind of blushing that showed the soul, a sort of compliment to the eyes and the delicate sweetness within...There was something about the way he smiled; the way butterflies seemed to escape from the pit of his stomach and the way the sun had somehow toppled down from the sky. Even without turning back he felt his sweet lavender scent and his eyes locked on him waiting for him to talk, the sun went through Yu's ashen hair it was like it's shining...his perfect profile adorned by black glasses...his silver eyes sparkled when the sun met them...a sweet smile that came from the deep of his soul.

"So you came eh? I need to talk to you"  
Replied the man

"Have you realized your feelings? Tell me, Adachi I want to hear the answer from you"  
Questioned the ashen male

his silver eyes were locked on the man, noticing that he was nervous.  
When the man heard the male's voice calling his name it made him feel butterflies inside himself and his cheeks flushed.

"I...think I've realized something, I've realized my feelings for you but..."  
Responded the man while adjusting his tie

"Tell me what's wrong, what are you afraid of?"  
Questioned Yu rushing a hand through his hair

The brown haired man was more nervous than usual and seeing the male being so sure of his feelings made him envious no not really envious but admiration.  
'How I tell him, should he have to know about it?  
He's so sure but I won't let him see how really I am or do I want him to see it? And the most important thing is what I feel for him love? Friendship? Envy? Admiration?'

The ashen male went near him and the man tried to distance himself from him. Maybe he was ready to kiss him again if he asked, this made the man uncomfortable but at the same time he felt good and confused.

"I don't think it's the right place for talking about these things"  
Replied the man gazing away

He broke eye contact and he knows that the male will do everything to catch his attention, but what are the true intentions of the male?

"You're right, well you can come at home if you really wish to know more about what I feel for you and maybe you can explain your fear to me"  
Remarked the ashen male

He went more near to him, looking in his gray eyes the man quickly tried to avoid his gaze, suddenly he felt a hand caressing his cheek.  
He froze and his eyes met the male's one, suddenly both of them distanced themselves.  
They could feel that they're being watched from a distance, Yu wasn't really happy about it and he already knew who he was

"Someone's watching us?"  
Questioned the brown haired man

"Yes and I know who he is"  
Replied the ashen male looking at the first floor of Junes.

He noticed that his friend/ex bf was there spying on him, why? They're only friends so why doing that? He doesn't trust him? He's bothered that Yu already found someone, is he afraid that his lover is better than him? Well the only reason for knowing it is to talk with him.

"He's one of your friends, what are you going to do?"  
Questioned the man

Yu glanced at the man and at his friend, he was still there spying on him now he wondered for how much time he's doing it. What does he want?

"What if I would kiss you right now? Showing to him that we already are in a relationship, what do you think about it Adachi?"  
Remarked the ashen male giggling

'Oh god no not again, come on stop to call me by my name at least not this way. Already in a relationship? Are you drunk? What you have intention to do, make your friend jealous is that all you want? I think no it's not that'  
The man was immersed in his own thoughts, suddenly he heard the male's voice repeating the question  
Yu noticed the mild shock on the man's face.

"Well maybe you're right It'll count anything I'll go to talk with him, see you"  
Replied the male going away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> flower meaning
> 
> red tulip: declaration of love, true love, eternal love, romantic love, believe me


	3. Embarrassing memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yu rushed a hand through his hair and he closed his eyes. A gentle breeze moved his hair and pinked his cheeks, his heart was warm but internally he could feel so hot like he was blushing internally. He called his name, Yosuke immediately turned around to see what he was doing he didn't answer the question but his friend could understand it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The King's game alt. Version
> 
> Everyone in the IT is aged up (18 yrs)
> 
> A little experiment about writing kissing scenes
> 
> This event happened in the past so Souyo is a past relationship.
> 
> Mention of Yukichie ^^

~Yu entered the food court, he noticed that his friend was there like nothing ever happened.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀"Are you spying on me Yosuke?"

Questioned the male with a taut voice

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀"Well yes, I was doing it I cannot lie to you partner"

Responded the cheerful male gazing down

"You don't trust me? Why you're doing it?"

The male voice became more taut than before it's rare to see him angry usually he maintains his composure also in difficult situations.

"I'm sorry, but what did you found in this man?"

Questioned Yosuke

'Ah maybe it's better than I didn't ask this to him, this man is more suitable for him. Well I pray the best for you partner'

The ashen male returned to his usual composure and partially ignored the question.

"You have all the reasons for spying on me, sorry I know you can still doubt of me even after a few years."

Replied the male with a brittle voice while gazing down

"Hey you know that I haven't completely lost you, you're still here as a friend so I'm happy for you if you have found the right person for you. And remember I'll be always here you'll not lose me"

Remarked Yosuke 

Yu took off his glasses and he stared at his friend. he was there so silent...worried about what his friend think of him...sad about how much pain he inflicted to his friend but look at him he's there in front of him smiling happily

"Hey forget about it its in the past now, let's change subject why you don't tell me about this interesting man?"

Replied Yosuke while he was smiling sincerely at him

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀"What's so special about him? You remind me of him he usually ask about it. Every time I talk to him or see him he doesn't maintain eye contact for a longer time he knows that I love everything of him, when his gaze is locked on me it's something that I cannot explain with words. You should see his reaction when I said his name he totally blushed but he tried to hide it and he gazed away he seemed to enjoy all of it but he seems afraid too, you can't even imagine what I want to do every time I see him. I would like to kiss him every time in the same way we did a few days ago"

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀The ashen male's eyes sparkled and his cheeks flushed

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀"You make me remember about the first time you kissed me in a different way, I was like internally blushing and I felt so hot like it was summer even if it was so cold. By the way you really are in love, hey tell me sincerely what you'd like to do now partner?"

Questioned the cheerful male giggling

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Yu rushed a hand through his hair and he closed his eyes. A gentle breeze moved his hair and pinked his cheeks, his heart was warm but internally he could feel so hot like he was blushing internally. He called his name, Yosuke immediately turned around to see what he was doing he didn't answer the question but his friend could understand it

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀"So uhm. Hey can I ask something partner?"

Questioned the cheerful male

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yes, you know you can ask me what you want"

Responded the male

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀"Uhm. You remember what we've done once? You know the thing that happened when we went on a school trip and something happened between us"

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Yosuke blushed and avoided the male's gaze he was so embarrassed. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀"What do you mean? Can you explain it well?"

Questioned the male

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Yu enjoyed to see his friend so embarrassed but he really didn't remember what he's mentioning.  
Yosuke's cheeks were no more pink, a strawberry colour appeared on it

"Ah don't make me say it...ok you remember the game we done on the school the one were Yukiko and Chie had a different type of kiss"

Remarked the cheerful boy with a tight voice

The ashen male giggled it was so funny seeing his friend so embarrassed by a thing he wanted to know.

"I clearly remember that, it was fun especially with you."

Replied the male with a smoky voice

"I...remember everything that happened in it even what happened between us. Almost everyone was drunk..."

-start flashback of the king's game (a slightly alternate version)

All of them entered the club they immediately noticed that Naoto was there too.

"I'm going to bring something for everyone"

Exclaimed Rise giggling

"She seems pretty happy, by the way what are we doing here partner?

Questioned the cheerful male 

"I suppose we're here for having fun"

Responded the male giggling

"Hey there, here I am I bought some food and something to drink"

Rise was more cheerful than ever she relaxed near Yukiko and Chie she took the first glass of soft drink. Teddie was pretty excited too, Chie was sitting there with a confused expression Yukiko took a glass too.

"Are you also going to drink stuff? You're serious Yukiko?"

Remarked Chie taking away the glass from her gf

The black haired girl dragged Chie in her arms

The harsh scent of drink can be smelt on Rise, somewhere, deep inside her brain is sending signals telling her what to do. Whether or not her body is listening is a different story. She can feel it moving. It can feel it doing what it wants. Yukiko joined her a few minutes later

Yosuke glanced multiple times at both of them he swallowed and he glanced at his bf  
He was sweating, the ashen male observed everything but he remained silent, who knows if he has similar intentions to Rise and Yukiko. 

"Let's play a gameee, all togetherrr. All of you are in"

Exclaimed Rise

"A game? Are you serious Rise?"

The cheerful male and Chie were so concerned about Rise intentions

-A few minutes later-

"Come on sunshine, let's have fun together"

Yukiko dragged her gf near she took a glass and gave it to her then she placed a kiss on her cheek

The atmosphere was so...drunk? 

Yosuke noticed the drunk atmosphere that soon affected his boyfriend too. He sighed...a sweet and sensual touch...mixed scents of alcohol and cologne...his gray eyes locked on him.  
He could feel the perspiration under his arms, soaking darkly into his clothes, announcing his fear. He looked around Rise was still there talking about weird stuff, Chie was confused than ever after seeing her gf intentions with the male.  
Naoto looked uncomfortable but she was still here observing them Teddie and Kanji suddenly disappeared out of nowhere one of them was pretty drunk.

"Sunshine, come here I want to have fun don't give me that look"

Exclaimed Yukiko with a some kind of smoky voice

She dragged her in arms and caressed her slowly and sensually. A hint of pink appeared on her gf cheeks but her expression still remained sceptical, suddenly the cheerful male found himself with a glass in his hand too but mostly he found himself in an embarrassing situation, he was there sitting on his lap he was blushing so much. By the way there would be no reason for being embarrassed they're bfs what's the problem? Probably he felt uncomfortable about acting in a certain way in presence of other people even if they are friends.

"Come on Yuki show us what you'll do your sweetheart, and you don't be afraid I want to see so bad what you'll do to her"

Remarked Rise while she handed another drink to the girl 

"Did I miss something? It seems so"

Questioned Teddie giggling

He relaxed on the red sofa and he looked around  
Yukiko was trying to get her gf doing something, he could notice that she continued to hand her glasses of drinks she really wanted to get her drunk. The blond haired male spotted that Yosuke was the only one who was still sober.   
he giggled the male's expression was so funny 

"What's so funny, you want to take my place?"

Questioned the cheerful male with a tight voice

"you're dating why you're so embarrassed, taking your place hehehe are you really sure"

Teddie continued to giggle, before that the cheerful male could answer he froze at the delicate touch of his bf...his soft silver eyes locked on him...he looked at his lips...he could feel the warmth of his body...his breath on him...for a few minutes he didn't move a sweet smile appeared on his face, waiting for him to take the initiative of kissing him. they stared awkwardly into each others eyes, slowly leaning in. When their lips finally met, something like magic ignited, and the kiss deepened.  
One of them was pulling away the other one but the kiss continued, it became a hungry kiss. Yosuke found himself blushing more than usual did he forgot how it was to kiss him or maybe he never kissed him in this way? he noticed a smile on his lover he never moved away from him, he stopped to kiss him but he continued to caress him. 

"Wow you really caught everyone attention, you're surely the king of this game. hehehe how I wished to be at your place Yosuke"

Remarked the blond haired male

Everyone's glances were focused on them but not in a observant way nor shocked, they were astonished by him Yukiko and Chie were the most astonished ones

"It was amazing, hey Chie you also want to try?"

"Err. No it's better not"   
her mind was saying the reverse 

"We all wish to be kissed by you, Senpai and I'm the first one"

Actually no one listened Rise's words she was drunk but she truly meant it.

Yu ignored all these compliments and wishes, he simply continued to focus on his lover then he glanced at his friends.

"Yukiko why don't you try, by the way you're dating too let them see you"

Replied the ashen male while grabbing his lover hand for going out from here.

"Yuki come on if she won't to do it at least do it with me please"

Remarked Rise giggling while she was drinking another glass

Yosuke and Yu went out from the club, none of them talked. There was an awkward silence, the cheerful male constantly glanced at his lover but at the same time he prayed that he doesn't catch his gaze.

"Come here, Tell me love did you liked it?"

Questioned the ashen male while caressing him

He could clearly tell that he wasn't completely drunk he'd do it even if he wasn't like that it was his intention since the start

"It was amazing, but why you did it in front of everyone? Its so...embarrassing"

Remarked the cheerful male biting his lip

Yu caught his lover gaze and maintained his own locked on him, he touched gently his lover's lips.

"You know that you have a mesmerizing and addictive gaze"

Yosuke's skin tingled while he grabbed away his lover's hand from his lips for intertwining it with his. 

"My lips aren't addictive? By the way do you want to do it again, now we're alone you should be more comfortable. I propose to do it again"

Demanded the ashen male with a smoky voice

He rushed a hand through his lover's hair causing his cheeks to flush, his actions were more sensual he could see it from his softly tease.

"Do it...do it again..."

The cheerful male whispered these words to him and his lover's eyes sparkled...again this sweet smile, it's exactly what he wanted. 

Yosuke gazed into his silver eyes, but found out that he was glancing down, towards his lips. Before he could speak his lips came down to meet his. His thumb brushed his cheek as he leaned in and covered his mouth with his in a hungry kiss. As their lips crushed together, the cheerful male felt like he was walking on air. It was magic, the way his lips connected with his. His mouth was so warm, the caress of his lips softer than he could have imagined and he opened his mouth with a low moan, after the kiss ended he was breathless.   
No words were shared between them, they simply returned to the club with their hands intertwined.  
-End of the flashback-

"I was impressed when you asked for it, you knew that it was my intention since the start"

Remarked Yu happily

"I remember that after it I became addicted to your lips and kisses, I admit that I still think that you have mesmerizing eyes but everyone seems to love them"

Replied the cheerful male

The ashen male and his friend sauntered to the road of home, he saluted him. When he opened the door he was greeted by his cousin with a soft smile. 

"Welcome home big bro, dad told me that you bought flowers to the police station."

Exclaimed the girl happily

Before he could answer he was interrupted by Dojima's questions.

"We were waiting for you, where you was until this hour?" 

"I stayed out with Yosuke we talked about a few things"

Responded the ashen male while he was going into the kitchen.

The three of them were having dinner together, the questions seem to have no end. 

"So what can you tell me about this declaration of love, For who it is?"

Questioned his uncle observing him 

"He bought the flowers at the station, but dad there are no girls there and we all know that big bro isn't interested in them.."

Remarked Nanako

The male was distracted for the whole dinner time, he found himself lost in thoughts about this man then a few minutes later he found himself blushing but he tried to maintain his composure in front of his relatives.

"You're right, so Yu who's the mysterious person?"

Questioned Dojima for the 2nd time

"You're both right there are no girls at the station and you both know I'm not attracted to them but there a man made me feel attracted to him, made me attracted to his gaze, his scent and everything else I fell in love with him. I cannot lie about it but I'm not sure he feels the same"

Yu looked at a place somewhere over his shoulder. He heard Nanako asking something but the question wasn't directed to him, he was lost in thoughts again, he didn't care if his cousin and his uncle noticed it.

"Dad I might have an idea of who he is"

Commented his cousin giggling

The male won't to hear the answer, he just wanted to see him again, he wanted to hear the answer coming from him then feel the taste of his lips again and observe his reaction, he just wanted him to accept his love and his feelings for him. 

"Let's hear who do you think it is, if Nanako's right you're gonna tell us right"

Responded Dojima while he noticed that the male was lost in thoughts probably about this mysterious man.

The ashen male felt their gazes on him, he swallowed and blinked a few times at both of them he didn't have any intention to speak so he simply stood here.

"Let me think...I got it dad, I think it's Adachi-san. He's the only person who knows in the station beside you"

Stated Nanako 

Her lips quirked upwards in a joyous smile.

"Nice observation, probably you're right there's no other explanation for taking the flowers there"

Replied his uncle 

None of them asked anything they were only waiting for the male's answer.   
He simply vanished into his room, all these questions made him annoyed.   
Both his uncle and cousin stayed in the living room to talk about it, his uncle didn't say anything to him for his sudden disappearance he understood that he felt so annoyed by all these questions so he decided to quit with it but what made him surprised was that none of them said anything, both of them maintained everything hidden especially his nephew. 

Before to sleep Yu found himself thinking about him again. A milky white light poured into the room, spilling across the floor in a large puddle the moonlight reflected in his eyes...wind blowing through his silvery hair...a smooth voice.   
The voice was so real that he turned around and called his name but in response his uncle answered. 

"Do you need something Yu?"

Questioned Dojima with a confused expression

"No I don't need anything its just that I thought I've heard something, a voice someone talking to me"

Replied the ashen male gazing away

When his uncle went away, the male was a little confused now he was imagining even his voice?   
Yu slowly fell asleep with a sweet smile on his face.


	4. Red roses and kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the ashen male called his name again while his hand went down to meeting his and the man tried to hide that he was blushing, their eyes finally met and they had their gazes locked into each other for a few minutes... silver eyes locked on him...a gentle smile...a brief touch...charcoal eyes looking shyly at the male...light touches on his body...his cheeks suddenly kissed pink...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flirty Yu ^^ I really enjoyed writing him in this way plus a kiss is coming. 
> 
> Enjoy reading this masterpiece of chapter
> 
> Red roses- I love you, love, beauty, passion, romance
> 
> White clovers- think of me, promise

-A few days later-

~The morning sunrise was a breathtaking display of radiant colors. Bright streaks of red, pink, and orange slowly overcame the dark blue and purple of the twilight sky. The sky resembled a prism; all the colors blended perfectly into each other. The sun itself was just peeking out of the horizon, and its brilliant rays already shined brightly and began to warm the air.

The ashen male met his friend on the way to school and he almost ignored him cause he was lost in thoughts again, until he heard him repeat for the second time what he was asking.

"Any progress on your relationship?"

Questioned Yosuke while noticing that his friend was looking at the sky and everything around him.

"I find myself constantly thinking about him, questions doubts and worries continue to pop up on my mind. I'm not afraid I'm only scared of a rejection but at the same time I know that this will not happen"

Yu looked away and lowered his head, his friend immediately comforted him, he was scared of a rejection? He surely knows that the man loves him but tries to hide it, all he has to do now is going to visit him.

"Everything's ok partner? ...hey where are you going? we have to go school we cannot arrive late as you always point out"

responded Yosuke

"I need to stop by a florist and take the flowers to the station, then we can go to school. Follow me"

Replied the male

"Oh you again"

Exclaimed the older woman giggling

"I need some white clovers"

stated the ashen male glancing at his friend

Yosuke was looking at all these flowers and how Yu was interested in it, in expressing words through flowers.

"So partner how do you express with flowers that you want to kiss someone?"

Demanded the cheerful male

The ashen male lowered his eyebrows and squinted his eyes.

"Well it's easy, you have to kiss them"

Replied Yu giggling

"Ha you're right"

Responded Yosuke cheerfully

They sauntered to the road that leads to the station. The ashen male didn't spoke for all the way he just contemplated everything around himself like he was in his own world and that walking with him there wasn't his friend but this man. Finally they arrived at the station, Yosuke glanced at his friend. Yu's cheeks were suddenly kissed pink like a spring rose, his pupils dilated when he was looking inside and noticed the man's presence.

"Wow you're literally blushing I don't remember that I ever saw you like this, ready to go inside partner?"

Exclaimed the cheerful male

"Let's go"

Replied the male

"So what are you doing here? you should be at school...Yu are you listening me?"

Dojima noticed that he was totally distracted by the sight of the man, he slightly smiled at him then he returned to work. It was him...the man that makes his heart soften every time he sees him, that makes him feel a different type of love. Those Charcoal eyes staring at him... a delicate smile...a strong scent of coffee...suddenly a blush appeared on the male's face.

"I see, you came here again. You're really determined to 'win' my heart"

Remarked Adachi threatening a hand through his hair

He showed the flowers to him but the man wasn't really interested in it, he was the one who caught his interest.  
Before Yu could answer his friend started to tell them things to embarrass both of them.

"You'd like to kiss him, right partner? And you wouldn't say no, hehehe. You look pretty cute together"

Exclaimed Yosuke giggling

Yu went near him completely ignoring his friend's presence, he maintained his gaze fixed on him and tried to intertwine his hand in secret. Adachi scratched the back of his head and grabbed his hand, suddenly the male tucked a stray hair behind the man's ear then his hand went down his cheek caressing it gently but he totally avoided his lips, it wasn't the best place for doing certain things. His blush seared through his cheeks and for a minute he thought his face was on fire.

'is he going to kiss me? No no it cannot happen here... what I'm supposed to do now? Look how happy he is... happy to be here with me...'

"If you're going to kiss him or you want to stay all alone I can go out, it's not a problem for me"

Remarked Yosuke winking

"No, not here it's not the right place."

Replied the ashen male with a modulated voice

Even if the male said that it isn't the right place for doing certain things he continued to play with his lover, every time the man tried to avoid his gaze he always found himself looking at him, a hand caressing him, stroking his hair, touching his lips. Suddenly Yu stopped all of it and simply hugged his lover from behind and never let him go away, the man smiled softly even if he was still blushing.

Yosuke smiled and laughed, he was so pleased to see that his friend have found someone who meets his expectations. The male looked at the clock on the wall, they were going to be late for school but he almost wanted to be late on purpose for continuing to watch the two lovebirds.

"Hey partner we should go, we're going to be late for school."

Stated the male glancing at the two lovebirds

The ashen male stopped to hug his lover, he gave him a kiss on the cheek and whispered something to him. 

"I'd like to stay here looking at you during everything you do, maybe I'd be a distraction for you but it doesn't matter. Don't forget to check the card, see you when you want just let me know when"

Remarked the male smiling softly

The two lovebirds saluted each other, Yu and his friend sauntered to the way to school.

When they finally reached the school gate they were greeted by Yukiko and Chie.

"Is everything ok, Yu? I tried to call you a few times and every time I obtained no answer"

Remarked Chie with a flat voice

Worry lines framed her mouth and tugger at her eyes, the three of them glanced at him but he didn't seem so worried.

"Recently you're spending a lot of time with Yosuke are you two dating again? "

Asked Yukiko while hugging her gf

The cheerful male blinked a few times at his friend, but he didn't spoke.

"No, as you know our relationship is over since two years but I'm not surprised you still see us as boyfriends. He still remain one of my best friends so that's why you see me spend more time with him"

Replied Yu while walking away

"I'm sorry" he whispered to his friend

The 4 four of them reunited with the others inside of the school the lessons should start in a few minutes. the male didn't share a word about his mysterious lover

> lunch

Everyone was looking at him like they saw someone returning after a few years. He didn't care what they think about him he didn't want to be here, every time someone talked to him, he heard his voice...he always found himself thinking about him.

"There must be something wrong, you seems pretty different than usual"

Remarked Chie shaking her head

Her gf shrugged her shoulders and blinked a few times

"Tell us the truth, you never lied to us why you should do it now? And Chie's right you're acting different than usual"

Insisted Yukiko

His friend glanced at him, he was the only one who knows the truth but the male said to don't tell anything to the others. He laughed, everyone looked at him

"Hey nothing's wrong, Yu is only acting different cause he's in love."

Replied Yosuke giggling

The ashen male pressed his lips together into a thin line and still refused to talk.

"Ooo senpai is in love? You'll Tell us the mysterious lover, will youuu?"

Babbled Rise

Everyone glanced at her, she was literally jumping from joy with a big smile on her face.

"Hey is everyone excited to know who he is?"

Exclaimed the girl

Yukiko laughed, Chie looked at her in a skeptical way, the rest of his friends did the same.

The girl went near Yu still big a smile and babbled about this mysterious lover

"How he is? Is he older? Kind? Sensual? Or he's just another boy like Yosuke?"

Questioned the girl

"What's wrong with me now? I've been in a relationship with him for a few years that means I was like he wanted me to be"

Replied Yosuke

The ashen male still remained silent he observed his friends talking about random stuff then Rise started the questions (again).

"I don't think he'll tell us about it, probably he'll not tell anything not even the smallest detail, by the way you seems the only who's so excited to know about it Rise"

Stated Naoto glancing at him

Rise licked her lips and smiled, she insisted again. No matter how much she insisted but every time she did the male looked away, Yosuke stared at him he knew that there's no way to make him talk.

"Hey Yosuke, do you know something about this mysterious lover? If you do can you tell me, pleasee"

Insisted the girl while giggling

The cheerful male frowned and glanced at his friend.

"Well he only told me that his lover is more older than him"

Replied the male with a thick voice

"Ooo senpai likes older men now, hehehe I wonder why"

Remarked Rise

Yu ran his hands through his hair and checked the time.

' finally its lesson time, only one hour then I can go home. I hope no one wants to go out nor want to come at my house I don't really have time for these things, I just want to see him...'

Contemplated the male while walking away, returning to his class.

>After school/on the way to home

~Sun-kissed white clouds blossom in the blue, free to fly with the wind. In the long horizon they take on silver hues, those deeper graphite tones that promise good rain.

"So why you haven't told anything to the others, you won't them to know it partner?"

Demanded Yosuke

"You already know the answer, I still don't know if the feeling is reciprocated I'm afraid that it isn't...maybe I'm wrong but...I'm scared of knowing the answer"

Replied the ashen male biting his lower lip

His friend was worried and scared? He clearly knew that the man likes him back, his friend was lost in thoughts again. He thought that he was crying but a soft smile appeared on his face, he seems very attracted to him that he's afraid of a rejection. The cheerful male understood that this was a different type of love, the love that he always wished for.

"you know that he likes you too, come on you saw him when he literally blushed in front of us but tried to hide it. By the way do you think he'll come?"

Demanded his friend

"I think he'll definitely come at least I hope. I just have to wait his answer"

Replied the male smiling

Yu parted ways with his friend and sauntered peacefully to home.

>home

When he returned home Nanako was already here with something in her hands.

"Welcome home big bro, a letter has arrived while you was away."

Remarked her cousin handling the letter to him

"So you've returned, Nanako told me about the letter. None of us have opened it, there's nothing written on it no address no name but I think you already know who he is"

Stated Dojima glancing at him

Yu licked his lips and decided to open the letter, he read as it follows

"I've decided to come, wait for me at evening."

There wasn't anything else written except a capital letter but for the ashen male was enough to understand that it was him.

"It's him, he'll come this evening"

Exclaimed the male

The excitement wired his body like he was plugged into the mains...His mind was like a butterfly, whatever distraction he chose for himself his mind kept fluttering back to the note in his hand...his silver eyes sparkled...His soft lips stretched into a smile.

Both his cousin and his uncle were here seeing his happiness and his excitement.

"Big bro is this the feeling of being in love? Feeling butterflies inside of you and being excited?"

Questioned Nanako tilting her head

"It's more than it. This time is different, it's something more, I feel like I'm falling in love for the 1st time but in a different way. I'm sorry but I can't clearly explain how I feel"

Responded the male smiling softly

"He's right its not so easy to explain it, you'll understand it when you'll grow up Nanako"

Remarked Dojima

Yu sauntered to his room and around a few minutes he returned with a bouquet of red roses and he putted it on the table. He felt his cousin and his uncle gazes on him but he was like in his own world, he walked for all the house humming a happy hymn.

"Dad, big bro is more happy than usual. We'll stay here too?"

Demanded the little girl

"No, we'll leave them alone. It's better for them so they can talk without anyone who listen or bother them, Isn't that right Yu?"

Appealed Dojima glancing at him

'do you want to leave me alone? I agree it'll be better like that without anyone who listen or bother or continue to ask questions. Maybe he'll talk but I'm not sure'

Contemplated the male then answered the question

"You're right, but where you'll go? it's almost evening and soon it'll be night but ok I'll wait for you later or tomorrow"

Replied the male

"Don't worry about us, you'll be all alone it'll be different and more... well you know that just don't do anything stupid or anything else"

Concluded his uncle

"See you big bro! Have fun"

Exclaimed his cousin giggling

Yu was still confused about why his uncle wanted to leave them alone but under a few minutes he started to prepare everything while he hummed a happy tune. He sauntered to his room for changing his clothes and add the special touch, the cologne. The man never said anything about it but maybe he likes it so that's another reason to wear it.

The scent of cologne can be felt in all the home cause the male cleaned up and re ordered everything. He was more excited than the last date he had, this time everything was different he cannot exactly tell the reason but what mattered at the moment was that he felt good. After having finished to clean Yu didn't have anything else to do except waiting so he got lost in thoughts again, suddenly he heard the doorbell ringing.

~Adachi was greeted by the ashen male with a soft smile, his smile was one of happiness growing, much as a spring flower opens. He could see how it came from deep inside to light his eyes and spread into every part of him.

"so you decided to come, I bet you didn't came here just cause I've invited you"

Remarked Yu giggling

The man's breath quickened and he avoided eye contact with the male even if he know that was the wrong thing to do.

"Smart observation kid, I have to admit that you're right."

Replied Adachi with a nervous laughter

He still continued to avoid the male's gaze, all of a sudden he felt Yu's hand caressing his cheek. He couldn't help it... he blushed but he didn't even tried to hide it. The male's hand went down to meet his, this caused the man to take a step back then he drew nearer and he sat back on the sofa.

He looked around the home and after he realized that they were alone he frowned.

'We're really alone...I wonder if it was his idea or not...probably no...but what are his intentions? I shouldn't be worried about it...look at him probably he just wanted some privacy'

Contemplated the brown haired man

Adachi noticed a bouquet of red roses, he checked it out a second time and stared at those beautiful flowers...their scent was mixed with the male's cologne...he could feel his gaze on him and he didn't tried to hide how he felt.  
It was weird for a person like him, a person that always acted different no matter in which situation he was but this time he was acting as how he truly feels...no masks or acts, it was like he could show his real self not completely and that's obvious but now he found himself wondering if what he feels is true. how he acted this time was different and its thanks to this young male who declared his love to him...that smiles every time he sees him...that every time his eyes always sparkle... he was too innocent and pure to go with a man like him...

"Is everything alright Adachi-san?"

Demanded the ashen male while he interrupted everything he was doing for focusing his attention on him.

This time the man didn't refused to make eye contact with him, he simply nodded even if he wanted to answer but Yu interrupted him.

The ashen male gently touched his hand and that was still nothing but when he gave him a kiss on the cheek the man froze.

'Oh god no not again, don't say my name with that voice... eh? You really like touching me, seriously!? I'm not one of your boyfriends...ahh that's wrong...'

Adachi rushed a hand through his hair and pressed his lips together into a thin line.

"So do you remember what happened a few days ago right? you literally blushed in front of me but you tried to hide it. Now you don't have to be afraid of it we're all alone so you should make yourself comfortable, plus you're here with me not with a random boy or girl.

Appealed Yu with a smoky voice

"You should return to prepare dinner, by the way you seems pretty relaxed when you cook. Are you always like this when you do it?"

Questioned the brown haired man

The ashen male narrowed his eyes and raised his eyebrows

'He got nervous...or I'm acting too much flirty? God I just want to kiss him again...come on you don't get it?...no I think he's afraid but I don't think it's the right moment for asking it'

"Well yes, even my friends were amazed by how calm I am when I cook and they even said that my meals are delicious. But I think there's no doubt on it in the group I'm the only one who can cook properly"

Replied the male giggling

Under a few minutes dinner was ready, both of them started to eat in silence. The silence prevailed in all the room and that wasn't good; this made the man uncomfortable.

Adachi avoided the male's gaze every time he glanced at him suddenly the male disappeared in front of him, he went to take another portion of the meal and on his way he asked something to him.

"Do you want something to drink beside water Adachi-san?"

Demanded the male with a smile

The male gave him a smile that just seemed so genuinely sweet with just the right touch of shyness that unexpected warmth rushed through him... he stared at him. Even in these simple clothes the male appeared handsome to him...this sweet and delicate smell of lavender cologne made him to smile a little...he really liked it, it really fitted him. He returned to his normal state and answered the question

"There should be some beer, are you going to drink it too"

Remarked the man

'He want to drink...that's normal but let's maintain everything sober...I want to see his real reaction, his real feelings'

Yu glanced at him and made something that made the man froze again, he gave him a kiss on the forehead. Strangely the man looked at him directly in the eyes when he handled the can of beer, finally their eyes met but unfortunately this lasted only a few minutes.

"So does everyone know about it?"

Questioned the brown haired man

The male tilted his head and narrowed his eyes, he didn't understood what the man wanted to know but he tried to think about it.  
Also this time Adachi haven't looked at him for a long time, he fixed his gaze somewhere else while he waited his answer.

"You mean if everyone know about the fact that I'm gay or something else"

Replied the male

"It's obvious that everyone know that you're gay everyone sees how you act. I didn't wanted to know that, I'll repeat the question does everyone know about me?"

Insisted the man

The conversation was interrupted by a text tone, unfortunately Yu haven't putted his phone on silent cause it could happen that his uncle might call him for informing him about when they'll return.

Both of them were annoyed while they glanced at the phone, Yu sauntered to the kitchen and checked his phone, there was a few texts from Yosuke it was nothing important so he completely ignored them and returned to talk with Adachi.

"No my friends don't know about you, but someone else knows it"

Replied the male

'Oh no he's referring to Dojima-san... he'll be mad at me...he really said it to him!? It cannot be possible...he'll not be happy, look how many years of difference we have but I don't think he'll be mad for this probably he'll be mad cause its me that he loves'

The man thoughts were interrupted by Yu's flirtatious gaze he was literally flirting with him, completely ignoring that he should specify who knows about him.

"Does he really knows it? You said it to him right?"

Questioned Adachi with a tight voice

He massaged his temples and looked away,  
the male was here looking at him he didn't think that it would be a big problem if they start to date so he didn't understand the man frustration and worry. The ashen male flirtatious attitude flew away for a few minutes and he went near him, he haven't glanced at him not even one time he was so frustrated then he was so worried. He tried to touch him but he also avoided that, the male decided to answer

"Do you think Dojima-san didn't know it? Even if none of us said anything he noticed how we were acting different. He reached this conclusion by himself, I haven't said anything to him you have to believe me."

Confessed the male

Worry lines framed his mouth and tugged at his eyes, his smile faded away for a few minutes but when he noticed that the man changed his attitude he returned to act flirtatious.

Yu tried to catch his gaze a few times, for the first two times the brown haired man avoided his eyes but he wasn't displeased by it he secretly liked it. At the third time Adachi found himself looking at him directly into his eyes...he lost himself in his eyes...they glistened brightly, cold and metallic...The sclerae that surrounded them were pristine, untouched by red. They were pure...They were beautiful

He felt Yu's gaze on his lips then he noticed that he was leaning in, he was trying to kiss him but Adachi stopped him by distancing himself from him. Suddenly the male's phone rang and both of them still looked at it with annoyed gazes.  
The man helped him to clear the table and while doing it he looked again at the phone, it stopped ringing, he was tempted to check out the phone for see who it is but he left it there.

"You should check who it is, it could be Dojima-san"

Stated the man

The ashen male answered to the phone and he was immediately overwhelmed by some annoying questions

"Hey partner did you see the texts? Why you haven't answered to them? Where have you been?"

It was Yosuke... why he called now? The male was really annoyed and strangely he was also irritated. His friend interrupted a nice moment for some stupid things, he also knew that his 'lover' would come, at first it wasn't anything sure but now it is. so being bothered in a moment like this made him angry

"No I didn't, I didn't even checked my phone I was pretty busy"

Replied the male with a tight voice

He wanted to hang up, he didn't care about his friend issues at the moment but he was too nice and kind to do a thing like this.

Adachi was here listening at the conversation, the male let him listen it wasn't anything important or secret just stupid stuff.  
Other questions came out from the other side of the phone

"Busy at this hour? At least do you know what time is it? what make you so busy at the moment?"

Questioned the cheerful male

"Ok, just tell me what you have to tell then let's end this"

Yu wasn't even listening at it not completely in fact he didn't answer at the questions, he glanced at the man and also him was annoyed but he decided to do nothing.

The ashen male distracted himself with him instead of listening to his friend, he rushed a hand through his hair and continued to caress him. The brown haired man blushed at his delicate touch and he looked down but again the male made him to look at him.

"Uh? Are you listening partner? Are you really alone at the moment I think I've heard something"

His friend's questions became more annoying than before but now he didn't seem to care about it.

"Yes I am, just continue to tell me the rest of it"

Replied the male while looking again at his 'lover'

A few minutes later one of them talked and unfortunately also Yosuke heard it.

"You're really having fun, are you going to continue like that for all the night?"

Questioned the man

"Why not? I'm having fun with you as you see and more will come later just wait."

Replied the male

"Partner did you understand what I said? You aren't alone, are you? But this dream I had could mean something maybe I'm wrong but I want to hear the answer from you"

Yosuke's voice became tremulous

"He doesn't have a better day to talk about this stuff? You're listening him, in contrast to you I'd hang up but I know you're too nice"

Remarked Adachi while pressing his lips together into a thin line

Yu giggled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
Luckily Yosuke didn't hear the man's comment but instead of it he heard something that was more intimate and embarrassing.

"So partner I should leave you alone I know that you aren't alone at the moment but can I know who's the lucky guy?... oh I got it...well have fun I'll talk to you tomorrow"

Concluded his friend with a brittle voice

"Finally he left us alone, just me and you."

Reassured Yu with a smoky voice

The ashen male relaxed near the man and started to caress him again...his delicate touch reached almost every part of his body and this made the man blush but at the same time lost in thoughts...his eyes were fixed on him...that flirtatious gaze...that touch.

Adachi pinched his nose and prepared himself for returning at home.

"Are you going away? The best will come soon it's better that you don't go away"

Replied Yu while grabbing the man's hand

He looked at him with a flirtatious gaze and continued to maintain his hand intertwined with his.

"I want you to stay here with me"

Requested the ashen male

Adachi decided to stay, the male have convinced him plus why he should go away?

He should do it only if he's afraid and worried about something. He's not uncaring toward him he secretly enjoys everything about him...he cannot lie, he fell for him, for this ashen male who's more younger than him but who cares; he secretly likes him...but at the same time he's afraid...afraid of re-living what happened in the past...all this bad stuff that the others have done to him and justified everything with saying that they loved him and he was a good boy...he's afraid of this but the male doesn't seem interested in this stuff his view toward love is different...it's so pure and admirable

His thoughts were interrupted by Yu calling his name.

"Is everything ok Adachi-san?"

Questioned the male

"I'm fine, don't worry about me kid"

Responded the brown haired man while licking his lips

"You'll not try to go away again right? if no come, follow me"

Reassured the male while grabbing his hand for the second time

Adachi narrowed his eyes but under a few minutes his expression has changed, his breath quickened and he bit his lower lip.  
He could feel the male's delicate grasp it wasn't his intention to do anything bad but he couldn't control his thoughts... they continued to made him afraid...made him believe that this was an illusion...

"Here we go, oh wait here for a moment, I'll return soon Adachi-san"

Giggled Yu

The brown haired man found himself lost in thoughts again while he looked at the male's room. The room was so clean and orderly, he smelled a familiar scent also in this room...it was lavender cologne...another flowery scent could be smelled...roses but it wasn't cologne it was the true scent of the flowers, Adachi recalled the bouquet of red roses that he saw in the living room.

'He bought flowers for me, are you serious kid?! flowers again?... I hope it all end here I won't to re-live everything again...what I do, should I tell him? No it's better that he doesn't know it at least not now I shouldn't show it like I always do...but why this time seem more difficult to act, to hide everything...I don't think I need an answer for it, i already have one I just have to convince myself of it'

After these thoughts the man heard Yu talking,  
in his voice he felt the happiness and the excitement he didn't feel anything else so he shouldn't worry.

Yu was freshening up himself, inside of him he felt so hot it was like his face was on fire and he could feel his heart jumping from joy.  
While he was looking at the mirror he noticed that he was blushing, he giggled, he couldn't believe that finally he found a person who can love him in a proper way, that is mature and have a view about love similar to his.

Before to leave the bathroom he added the special touch, the cologne then he sauntered to the living room he checked the bouquet of red roses and smelled it. He could already imagine the kiss between them...the meeting of their lips... two mixed scent...their breathes...their touches.

"I'm coming Adachi-san"

Replied the male with a singsong voice then he giggled

Adachi found himself staring at the ashen male, he was smiling and he was holding the bouquet of red roses.

"You really bought these flowers for me? I wonder how much you've spent for it and then you give them to me..."

Remarked the brown haired man while running his hands through his hair

"Who cares how much I've spent for it...these are for you, for us and you know what's the meaning of this flower? You'll discover it soon, there's something I've noticed before when we was having dinner i read in your eyes that you was afraid of something. Is there something wrong and if yes do you want to talk about it?"

Questioned the male with a modulated voice

"I won't to talk about it"

Replied the man gazing down

Yu went more closer to him, he started to caress and touch him again. The brown haired man could feel the male's scent on him, he felt his breath too but this time he haven't distanced himself from him.  
The ashen male noticed that he was enjoying it, maybe he made him comfortable well if it's like that he should continue to do it.

"I've never heard you calling me by my name, I wonder how it sounds my name on your lips..."

Assured the male with a smoky voice

Adachi looked down and away, he couldn't look at him in this state but he could tell that he liked how he was plus he looked handsome as ever no matter what he was doing...he literally fell in love with him and he couldn't lie about it. All of a sudden the ashen male touched him again and he made him look at him... staring at him...at those beautiful silver eyes...

"Look how beautiful you are...I don't care if there's a lot of age difference between us as you understood I want to spend all my time and my life with you...but I wonder how it sounds my name on your lips...I want to hear it"

Requested again Yu

"You really want to hear it, what's with this thing? Ok I'm going to say it, Yu...are you happy now?"

Replied the man

Adachi pressed his lips together into a thin line and narrowed his eyes then he glanced at the male.

"Oh not like that Adachi-san"

Remarked Yu with a smoky voice

the ashen male called his name again while his hand went down to meeting his and the man tried to hide that he was blushing, their eyes finally met and they had their gazes locked into each other for a few minutes... silver eyes locked on him...a gentle smile...a brief touch...charcoal eyes looking shyly at the male...light touches on his body...his cheeks suddenly kissed pink...

"Have you ever dated anyone Adachi-san?"

Questioned Yu

"Not really dated...I bet you've dated a few people but I'm sure that you had a lot of people who ran after you"

Concluded the man with a smile

"Unfortunately you're right, I had a lot of people who ran after me, boys and girls too. I remember that the girls continued to ask me if I had someone and then they almost stalked me,  
in conclusion they discovered that I was gay and some of them have stopped to follow me everywhere.  
I've dated some boys included some of my friends for example Yosuke our story lasted for a few years then I left him I wanted someone more...mature, more....different and then I found you...you are what I always wished"

Reassured Yu

"Of all the boys you had of your age and that met your standards you've chosen me? I wonder what I have of so special? If I have something special you must be drunk or you only see it in your dreams"

Replied Adachi giggling

"You have something that's different from all the other boys I knew and dated I even left one of my friend cause I've started to feel attracted to you. I remember one of the first times that I saw you, Yosuke was there too but he didn't saw that I was looking at you or maybe he saw it... you was something that had a certain fascination, in fact a few months later after having left my friend I wanted you... I wanted to know more of you."

Replied the ashen male while teasing him softly

"Did you ever been kissed by someone?"

Requested the male while his hand went to the man's cheek.

His delicate touch reached his lips...then he stopped...Adachi tried to focus on the answer that he had to tell but Yu's temptation was making him to not focus anymore.

"No, I never did it and no one ever kissed me... I think I got it where you want to end am I right kid?"

Pleaded the brown haired man

This time the one who blushed was Yu, but he enjoyed that for a few minutes the flirtatious thing was reversed, he finally did it! He wonder if the man will confess his feelings. But who cares now? the ashen male wanted only one thing at the moment and the brown haired man seemed to accept it, look at his answer. this made Yu more flirtatious and more excited to kiss him.

"If you understood what I want to do, come let's do it..."

Remarked the male

strangely the man's heart was racing instead of his, the male just took a breath then both of them were ready.

'I couldn't be doing this; i shouldn't be kissing him'

Contemplated the brown haired man

The temptation was so stronger and the desire too, he should do it what he has to lose? Nothing...

He gazed into his silver eyes, but found out that Yu was glancing down toward his lips and his stomach became a pit of nerves. Before Adachi could speak or pull away the kiss, the male's lips came down to meet his. His thumb brushed the man's cheek as he leaned into the kiss and he subconsciously moved his hand to the male's shoulders. The moment their lips touched, the world vanished instantly. The male's eyes fell closed, and all he could feel was him. His warmth, his touch, his being...

Adachi could feel the scent of lavender cologne on him...more and more it was like the scent was inside of him of his body...his thoughts and worries have disappeared from his mind...this male...he did it, he made him to kiss him...one minute before he wanted to pull away now he's enjoying it he cannot lie no one ever kissed him in this way with such sensuality...such passion...such love...now pulling away was something that didn't even passed through his mind, he wanted to continue.

The first kiss was finished, but Yu noticed the man's current state and this could confirm everything, look at him he's demanding for more. They leaned in again for a second kiss... they were sharing one breath, one sensation, one timeless and passionate moment...a low moan came out from the man's mouth, after the kiss ended they were breathless but Adachi had enough breath to whisper the male's name.  
When Yu heard that he called his name his heart started to racing more and then he smiled at him.

The ashen male was resting his head on the man's chest and he looked at him...a little smile appeared on his face.

"So how it was? You enjoyed it?"

Questioned Yu with a soft voice

The man was strangely enjoying all of this he didn't mind the male's presence near him, he didn't mind that he touched him it was something new for him but he hope that he isn't wrong that his thoughts aren't right.

"I liked it, you know kid I think I got it why everyone enjoys being kissed by you and they also told certain types of things about you... You're a great kisser I'm no expert in these things but even if I'm no expert now I understand what they meant"

Admitted Adachi

"You'll have these kisses every day if you wish and if you want there's more"

Replied the ashen male giggling

The brown haired man tilted his head and narrowed his eyes. He wonder if he actually meant what he what saying he hope not, the male gave him a kiss on the cheek and noticed his expression.

"I'm kidding, I'm not in these things anymore this isn't what I want as I said before I won't someone to use for certain things I want someone to love that want to spend the life with me that truly love me, you don't know how I'm feeling inside if you could see it you would know that what I'm saying is the truth. I have something else say that's important if you want to hear it"

Concluded the male

"Let's hear what you have to say even if I think to know what you'll say"

Remarked the man

Yu glanced at the bouquet of red roses and then shyly looked at the man. He was there in front of him waiting for his answer but for a moment he wanted to look at him again.... his charcoal eyes were looking at him in a completely different way than when he first entered into the home, his eyes sparkled especially when they were looking at him...his lips formed a soft smile and it was pretty rare to see this smile coming from Adachi.

"Um. I love you Adachi-san and I hope you feel the same for me"

Confessed Yu while he was lost in thoughts

'What if now he reject it? What I'm going to do? I don't intend to date again one of my friends even if I saw how Yosuke look at me every time we talk about certain things I'm sorry but you wasn't for me. Now I need to calm down he'll not reject it, he didn't rejected the kisses, the touches, the flirtatious attitude, the flowers why I'm worrying? Calm down Yu'

The brown haired noticed the male's worry maybe he didn't intend to show it but he was doing it for a few minutes he broke the eye contact and gazed away. The man went closer to him and he hugged him, while he was hugging him he could feel his heart racing but it wasn't racing cause of happiness it was cause of these worries.

"Hey Yu you can calm down, for once I can tell that the feelings are reciprocated and i also had worries when I first entered into this house, you know kid you made me feel things I never felt so in conclusion I can tell the same thing you've said before"

Comforted the man

Yu grabbed his hand again and gave him another kiss and took him to bed, he was going to sleep with him.

"So you also love me? And you're going to sleep here with me, you cannot refuse this time come Adachi-san"

Replied Yu giggling

"Yes I do, eh? We're going to sleep together are you crazy kid? You know we aren't alone and..."

Remarked Adachi with a thick voice

"Yes we're going to sleep together, come on it's not bad it'll be so pleasant. And you know even if we aren't alone we are in my room it rarely happens that someone enter in my room plus they know about you"

Sighed Yu

They both went to bed, the ashen male hugged the man tightly and smiled at him, he was so happy and he could feel the man's warmth that come from his heart. Adachi didn't do anything else he just left the male here he didn't moved but for once he was the one who gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Good night Adachi-san"

Replied Yu with a singsong voice

No answer came from Adachi he was already asleep but still near him, still here in his arms in this sweet embrace. A few minutes later Dojima and Nanako have returned at home they could feel the scent of the lavender cologne everywhere in the house.

"Dad where are they? They're already asleep?"

Questioned the girl with a silvery voice

"I think they're already sleeping it was a special moment for them, now it's time to go to bed Nanako we'll see them tomorrow"

Appealed the man

The girl sauntered to her room and went to bed. Before going to sleep his uncle went to check out on his nephew and Adachi. He slowly opened the door and he saw them sleeping peacefully with smiles on their faces after having done this he also went to sleep.

-End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to admit that this is my favourite chapter of the story. It took so long to write cause every time I checked out if I wrote it perfectly I was afraid of messing up everything. I really enjoy writing kiss scenes but I enjoy write everything even sad stuff. Some of the things are mentioned in the story are based on me on my past experiences. 
> 
> Get ready for the second story or a short story stay tuned! (2nd story will be sad but end up in a good way)


End file.
